


blind trust

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Set after the Season 10 finale. Dean's POV.





	blind trust

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Season 10 finale. Dean's POV.

_Close your eyes. Sammy, close your eyes._  
You said those words once  
standing above him with a scythe in your hands.  
 _Close your eyes._  
You thought you intended to do one thing  
but then you did another.  
 _Close your eyes._  
How could you end him when you've fought so hard   
to save the world and all the world is him?  
 _Close your eyes. Sammy, close your eyes._  
He did then. He does now.  
All he holds in his hands is love.


End file.
